fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Genetic Fusion: A New Adventure Begins
Genetic Fusion: A New Adventure Begins is the first episode of Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes. Episode ''Neathia'' "Ability activate! Parasitic Void!!!" A demonic monster Bakugan unleashed an army of small parasites, draining the power and defeating the opposing Bakugan army. Bakugan: "Are we done here? This bores me." "I guess this IS too easy. We got what we came here for anyway. Let's see... The next most powerful Bakugan is on Earth." Bakugan: "A Pyrus Helix Dragonoid." "Your amazing sensing ability. C'mon, let's go." The masked brawler and his Bakugan left their planet with no regard for all the Bakugan they defeated. Brawler 1: "Such amazing power, who was he?" Brawler 2: "I dunno, but I hope Earth can handle him." ''Earth'' I'm a typical Bakugan brawler. My name is Brawley X Masterz, but most people just call me Masterz. Right now, my best friend and brawling partner; the Ventus Phantom and I are about to have a Bakugan brawl. He uses Ventus Hawktor, I use Pyrus Helix Dragonoid. My last battle was with a mechanical monster with all 6 attribute abilities. Luckily, Cross Dragonoid absorbed his power and evolved into Helix Dragonoid. Drago and I certainly have a history, now to the brawl... Me: "You sure its ok to brawl in the real world? We usually brawl virtually." Phantom: "Don't worry, we can make a custom arena with our BakuMeters anyway." Me: "True, also where are everyone else? We're supposed to be having a meeting." Phantom: "Who cares, lets just brawl." Us: "Power Strike: Field Open!" Time froze. Me: "Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!" Phantom: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Ventus Hawktor. Ability activate! Fly Fang Hyper Storm!" Me: "Ability Activate! Spinning Wall!" Drago nullified Hawktor's ability, but Drago seemed to be tired. "You alright? You seem tired." Drago: "I feel as if something is coming..." "Ah, there he is. Good, he's already in battle. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Darkus Drothkenoid!!" Phantom: "Hey! Who are you?" Me: "Why are you interuppting out brawl?!" "Well you see, I want your Helix Dragonoid. Hmm... I think I could use that Hawktor as well." Drothkenoid: "Prepare to be my next meal." "Ability activate! Parasitic Void!" Drothkenoid unleashed an army of parasites from his 8 wings. They covered Drago and Hawktor, but they also hit Phantom and I. A disgusting, larva version of Drothkenoid was biting our arms. We both tried to shake them off but no good. My head started to hurt, I saw visions and heard voices. Phantom did too. Voice: "He already came for my power. Drothkenoid now has the genetic code for all Bakugan but he still hungers for power. Your Helix Dragonoid is perfect for him to be complete." We were going crazy. My eyes turned green and reptilian. My teeth became fangs and my nails became claws. I was growing spikes, I saw the skin on my hands turn red and scaley. Phantom grew claws, his eyes were sharp like a hawk's, yellow then red, and it looked kinda like he was growing feathers. We were becoming Bakugan, but we couldn't let this interfere with our brawling abilities. Phantom: "Ability activate! Ninja Defense, Spiral Twister!" Hawktor got the parasites off of him and headed for Drothkenoid. "Ability Activate! Web Constrict!" Drothkenoid caught Hawktor in webbing. Me: "Double Ability Activate! Dragon Hummer+Dragon Phalanx!" Drago burnt the parasites off of him, freed Hawktor and attacked Drothkenoid. Drothkenoid caught Drago in webbing, he bit into Drago. Drago fell to the ground. Phantom and I returned to our regular human forms. Multiple voices: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" App: "Rise Ventus Hawktor!" Vex and Destroyer: "Go Darkus Dharak!" Axel: "Rise Subterra Sabator!" Phantom: "Surprise, I contacted the team." Villain: "Ability Activate! Darkus blowback!" Axel: "Ability activate! Darkness Matter!" Sabator tried to absorb Drothkenoid's power, but was defeated. Voice: "Bakugan Brawl! Stand Haos Brawlacus Dharak! Ability Activate! Holy Blow!" Drothkenoid got blasted. "Who are you?" "I'm Jade, I was there when you attacked Neathia. I'm here for payback." Drothkenoid unleashed parasites again. All our Bakugan were paralyzed, but Drago was actually weakening. Drothkenoid went and bit all our Bakugan, the only one that was still barely standing was Drago. Me: "We can't lose... We WON'T LOSE!!!" Drago's Perfect Gem glowed. All the parasites on him died and he evolved. I heard a voice again. Voice: "Realizing your potential will lead you to victory. Work together." Drago: "Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid!!!" Drothkenoid: "Even more power I can have! AHAHAHAHAH!!!" Me: "Ability Activate! Nebulon Dragon!" Drago blasted Drothkenoid down. Drothkenoid was defeated. The masked villain picked him up. Villain: "I will be back, look forward to it. You will know me once I return. C'mon Drothkenoid, we need our rest." They disappeared. Me: "Drago evolved, WE WON!!! Thanks for your help guys! You too Jade... Hey, where'd she go?" We were all confused. "Weird... Well anyway Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers, mission complete. Get some rest." Who was this masked figure? When will he return? What exactly happened to Masterz and Phantom? Who was the voice in their head? You just read the pilot episode to '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes!' '' Category:Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes